The Man Who Became God
by Rigbutter96
Summary: Naruto is not like other kids. He is much more. A being of near limit less capabilities. This is his story. Naruto x Any girl from any Anime I may have watched. Mainly Naruto x Lucy x Kagura. Lemons, with random singing.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is a new fic, and one of a series of three that detail some new ideas I had for three way crossovers. Please bare with me as I go through such an amazing time of my life.

(Chapter 1)

The world is a strange place for the reintroduction of some past characters. These people carry on the names and dreams of the people that have had a second chance to live through the actions, and in some cases, inactions, of a future generation.

This is one such time.

Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze was not like other children in the village. And not for the fact that he was the elder brother of the Kyuubi container, Natsumi Uzumaki-Namikaze. He was different in that no child, no matter what age or clan, ever wanted to be around him.

And for good reason.

Naruto had become known as a very strange boy. Where other children played outside, he read inside, learning and increasing his mental skills. When other kids ood and awed at shinobi weapons, he would think of the many different ways to use said weapon to maim or kill. And the final thing were his eyes. Unlike either of his parents, Naruto had red eyes, filled with something malicious and deranged.

These were the eyes of a monster, of a beast, of a person who cared nothing for human life, and could easily take one from another. These eyes, coupled with his dark black hair and emotionlessness face made him stand out amongst his peers.

What most people didn't know was that he was actually a kind person. Only a handful, less than even ten people, knew of his were Izuka Uchiha, Mikoto Uchiha, Fugaku Uchiha, Danzo Shimura, Lucy Kurama, Hana Inuzuka, Ayame Ichiraku, Teuchi Ichiraku, Orochimaru, Kagura Mikazuchi, and Hiruzen Sarutobi. These people were the only people who could honestly say that they had seen, at least once, the kindness of Naruto Namikaze.

We find the boy, no older than 7 to his sisters 1 year of age, currently listening to the teachers go on and on about how they were so proud of him for graduating early, alongside Izuka and Hana, both the same age as him.

He wore a set of black armor, the two masks of tragedy and humor on the chest. A red and black hood/cape covered his black hair, and a white mask with intricate designs on it hid his face, and yet seemed to enhance his red eyes. Across his back was a longsword, a beautiful weapon made for a single purpose.  
To kill.

The blade had a slight crimson glow to it, casting a strange and dangerous shadow over the figure that was Naruto Namikaze. (AN: Think of the Blade Jack used in the last Boss battle) Secretly, it made many of the parents nervous. They had seen what he could do in terms of skills after a Kumo Jonin attempted to kidnap him from Konoha, about a year back.

(Flashback)

A six year old Naruto sighed as he was thrust into a burlap sack. The fools that surrounded him made him annoyed, and many of them were trying to suck up to him, trying to get him to one day enter the pants of their daughters.

Disgusting garbage. They thought that they, mere fools, idiots of the highest caliber, could hope to control him? The thought brought out a chuckle from the young boy.

Sighing again, he ripped open the sack, surprising the Kumo Shinobi and stood after his fall to the ground. His eyes were closed and he had his head tilted to the side. For a moment, he did nothing. Then he opened his eyes and said, making all of the now present Shinobi tense. "Why does the fool even try, when he know he is going to die?"

The boy moved with graceful speed, making the Shinobi present gasp, and appeared in front of the Kumo Nin, his hand in the man's stomach.

(End Flashback)

Naruto kept a passive gaze on the crowd, his eyes flickering to and fro, as if looking for something. The red orbs landed on Mikoto, who gave him a smile and a wink, and Fugaku, who gave both him and Izuka a respectful nod. The Uchiha Clan Head had originally been wary of the Namikaze, but after spending a bit of time with the boy, he had come to accept him into his home. Hell, he even went as far as to suggest the boy move in after he realized that the boy was ignored and neglected by the Yondaime.

Izuka had blushed horribly at that, making Fugaku surprised, and stuttered about how she would be forever grateful if he did move in and how she could even make dinner for them.

It was obvious to everyone but the boy that Izuka had a major crush on him.

His eyes landed on the empty seats of his parents. They didn't even bother to show up. But, it's just as well. he had no love for them. They were insignificant garbage beneath his feet. A little ways away was Orochimaru, who gave a smirk at him. The smirk may have appeared intimidating, do to the scared civilians around him, but Naruto had seen worse. The man sealed within him had seen to that.

That's right, Naruto had his own being sealed within him.

The man went by the name The Jack of Blades, and he had taught Naruto a great many things, as well as guided him through the steps of making his own version of his armor and gauntlets, as well as the sword.

Jack had shown pride in his student, pride in having someone to carry on his legacy. And Naruto was more than willing. Now here he was, being handed a headband of Konoha. Tilting his head to the side, he ripped the metal forehead protector off and attached it to his hood, so that it could be seen on the front of the garment.

Standing as the crowd applauded, he was told to be at the Academy on Friday for team assignments. He had an inkling as to who his Sensei would be, but kept it to himself.

Wouldn't want to spoil the surprise, now would he?

He made his way calmly through the village after being congratulated by his 'family' and his close friends. He wanted to eat something, and he hadn't had ramen in a while, hence why he was currently standing outside Ichiraku Ramen, where Ayame and her father lived and worked. Ayame was one of the many girls who had a crush on him, not that he knew, and was always making him different types of ramen. She even made dango and pocky ramen once.

He opened the flaps to the stand and stopped. Sitting there was his 'family', down to Natsumi, the newborn who had taken his place. He scowled behind his mask. Now, no one could ever accuse him of being a great brother, hell, no one could accuse him of being a bad one! he simply didn't care about her. She was an annoyance, just like the red haired whore and yellow flash, the 'fastest man in the world', and to some woman, in bed.

He mentally prepared himself, and sat at his usual spot on the right side. Ayame, a girl who was his age with long brown hair and brown eyes wearing a white dress and apron, her hair tied back with a bandanna, came up to him.

"Hey Naruto-Kun! Congratulations on graduating!" She chirped cheerfully.

"Hmm? Oh, hello Ayame-Chan. And thank you." Naruto said, trying to ignore his family, as they were slightly shocked that he had graduated. Seriously, they had no idea. They had ignored him for so long, that they were surprised that he graduated.

After Natsumi had been born, she had had a fever, do to the demonic chakra within her. As such, Kushina had pushed him aside, while Minato ran the village and got things back on track. She had fawned over the girl for so long, she had simply...forgot Naruto was even there. It was only because of Erza, his surrogate mother, that he was even fed or taken care of.

The red haired woman was the twin of Kushina, and a far better shinobi. She had, from the day Naruto joined the Academy, explained EXACTLY what a shinobi was. How they killed and what their main actions were. She hadn't been able to come to the Graduation because she was on a mission.

Ayame spoke up. "So, what can I get you, Naruto-Kun?"

"May I have some beef ramen, with extra vegetables?"

"Of course! It'll be done in a moment."

After the girl had left, Naruto reached into his kunai pouch, which was situated on his right thigh, and pulled out a small, black leather book with a very complex and twisting symbol on it. (AN: The Guild seal) He started to read the book that Jack had materialised.

(Book)

Magic is a complex and dangerous art. Anyone can use it, with enough training, but only the most skilled will be able to master it. Magic can be focused into spells, but also into controlled bursts of energy. These bursts of energy can be manipulated to serve in several basic functions, all of which have different uses:

Inferno  
Blades  
Shock  
Blades  
Control Time  
Frost  
Force push  
Raise Dead  
Vortex

These are the basic spells that any person can learn, to use the more complicated spells, one must have access to massive quantities of magical power, or, several gauntlets that channel the magical power for easier use.

(End of Book)

Naruto stopped reading when a bowl of beef ramen with extra vegetables was placed in front of him. Giving a silent nod to Ayame, he mumbled a quiet 'Itadakimasu'.

Ayame watched with baited breath. It was rare for anyone to see Naruto's face. Very rare. However, the people that were Naruto's close group of friends had seen it at least once, but the girls vying for his attention had all strived to see it more. A sound distracted her, and turning to see a giggling Natsumi. turning back to Naruto, she was shocked to see an empty bowl and the money for the food on the counter, the young boy nowhere to be seen.

(Friday- Academy)

Lucy Kurama was one of the Konoha clan heirs, or more precisely, a clan heiress. As such, she was expected to be strong, and to one day find a man worthy enough to marry and bring honor to her family.

Lucy had dark pink hair and red eyes, not uncommon for her strand of the Kurama bloodline. On her head were two fox like ears that allowed her to use said bloodline. She wore a black, sleeveless shirt over a red long sleeved one. She had a black skirt and black shinobi sandals on. her eyes panned boredly to the other students of this graduating class.

Only a few stuck out.

Hana Inuzuka: Age-7  
Izuka Uchiha: Age-7  
Thatch Highburn: Age-7  
Zeref Black: Age-7  
Lanius Cornelius: Age-8  
Joshua Graham: Age-7  
Augus Densu: Age-8  
And finally, Naruto Namikaze: Age-7

The last one made her face heat up. It wasn't a surprise that naruto was here. They were considered the strongest generation, all of them considered future Sannin material. But Naruto was... different.

He never treated anyone differently, no matter what. All were equal in his red eyes, and she liked that fact. If he was fighting a civilian, he didn't pull punches. The same for Clan Heirs and Heiresses.

He had once told the class, as well as the teachers and parents a very simple thing:

"This world will not pull punches. This world will show no mercy. This world is for the strong. So, I will NEVER pull a punch. I will NEVER show mercy. I WILL be the STRONGEST."

Those were the words that she had lived by. Before she could think anymore, the teacher spoke up. "Alright, listen up! This is the Team placements for this year. Team 1...  
Team 7! Naruto Namikaze, Lucy Kurama, and Joshua Graham!Team 8! Hana Inuzuka,Thatch Highburn, and Augus Densu! Team 9! Izuka Uchiha, Zeref Black, and Lanius Cornelius! I wish all of you good luck!"

The teams all sat together. Naruto looked at Joshua. The boy was covered head to toe in bandages, and had a black vest on that said L.A.P.D. on it. He had blue ANBU style pants on and black combat boots. Across his lower back was a short tanto, and holstered at his side were the Graham Clans signature weapons: 9 millimeter chakra pistols. Grey eyes locked with red as the two young boys nodded in respect.

Lucy sat next to Naruto, not knowing what to say. Luckily, before she could say something stupid, the door opened and a familiar face walked in.

"Team 7, please come with me." Orochimaru said, his yellow eyes staring at the three kids to see their reactions. He was impressed when they all nodded and followed him, showing no reaction whatsoever.

This was going to be fun.

AN: And that's a wrap! And for those of you who don't know, Lanius and Joshua are from Fallout: New Vegas and Thatch is an OC. Lucy is from Elfen Lied. Kagura, Zeref, and Erza are from Fairy Tail and look as they do there.

Tell me what you think, give me plot ideas, hell, give me, for the females out there, your numbers!

Just no badgers.

Badgers are evil.

On the bright side, I'm selling badger mace!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: New Chapter fo new story! I am taking some liberties with abilities and other such things. Not to mention that a song is comig up in this chapter.

(Chapter 2)

Orochimaru was many things. A scientist. Realist. And at times, a very good cook. But wat he was, was a very good business man. he had convinced Minato to let him have this particular team for seveal reasons. Joshua was a very good, well rounded individual. He adaped to situations accordingly, and was able to fight on par with Naruto and Zeref, the two undoutedly most powerful of this graduating class.

Lucy was a more long range fighter. She would use her telepathic abilities to attack her enemies, not to mention launch psyonic energy balls at people. Coupled with her sharp mind and cunning nature, she could be counted as on of the most powerful, graduating kunoichi. And while she had to learn how to fight in close combat, she could hold her own very well.

Naruto was undoubtedly the most powerful out of all his class. No one truly knew the extent of his abilities, and he was very secretive about them. The old saying 'deception is a shinobi's best friend' came to the Snake Sannins mind. From what he understood, Naruto was ruthless in combat, never pulling punches or holding back. He was, after all, the Rookie of the Year.

But, Orochimaru did know that Naruto was a 'Jack of All Trades' (AN: Had to get that in ther!) when it came to being a shinobi. Never specializing in any feild, yet mastering the skills he learned. He was a leader, also. Whenever team practice was taught in the Academy, Naruto was able to asses the situation swiftly, coming up with a counter, and implementing it with precision and skill.

Combined, the three wouldbe untoppable.

Now, all he had to do was train them. He felt that making them take the teamwork exam was pointles, as he understood that a team needed to trust each other, and that skills matchup meant nothing in combat situations. The Nine graduates that had been declared the 'Prodigy Generation of Konoha' were all best friends. They covered each other weaknesses perfectly.

The thought nearly brought a tear to his eye at the potential they had. Not to mention Minato would be upset at his choice. The man wanted Naruto to be taught what HE wanted, so as to control the boy. The blonde disliked how Naruto had become so... dfferent from what he wanted.

(Three years later)

Three years passed as each of the PGK grew in more ways than one. They had all made Chunin their first time, and had trained even harder. The Sensei for Lanius, Zeref, and Izuka was the infamus Konoha Nin Johhny Gat. The man was cinsidered a monster of a Shinobi, andhe showed it when Training the three. He showed no mercy, having them make their fist kills within a month of graduating.

The Sensei for Augus, Hana, and Thatch was the ever jubilant Might Gai. He trained them to be an assult team, making them increase their strength in different ways. For Augus, he had the boy increase his muscle mass, sparring often wth the now older boy. For Hana, he dragged her away from her more Taijutsu related combat techniques, having her learn Ninjutsu. For Thatch, well, he had to get the boy to stop his stuttering and apologizing first.

Thatch Highburn was a very...nervous boy. He was always worrying about ridiculous things. The boy had brown hair and eyes, wearing his chunin vest over a long sleeved black shirt and pants, with black sandals on. Across his back was his prized chokuto, Kazashini. It made Gai very surprised that the boy had a sword that was considered so violent.

But enough about them.

Naruto walked through the doors of the Council Room, mentally preparing himself for the bullshit the councils would try to enforce him to do. It was well known that he was subject to the Clan Restoration Act, and as such, many civilians wanted him to marry their daughters. But, Naruto had been given advice from his surrogate other, Erza, and hadtalked to the girls who, surprising Naruto, declared their interest in him.

Lookin at his 'father', who was giving him sad eyes, Naruto nodded. "Why have I been called here, Hokage-Sama?"

Minato sighed for what he was about to tell his eldest, whom he had ignored. "Naruto, an...insident...occured between a Konoha Missing Nin and a shinobi of the village. Erza Scarlett Uzumaki was foun d dead this morning, killed by Aoi Rokushi."

Time seemed to freeze for Naruto. Erza-Okaa-san, dead? Impossible! Just plain impossible! She was a Jonin, one of the strongest! How could she die? He clenched hsi fists. Aoi Rokushi. The man was always tryin to get into her pants, having been run off more than once. The man, no, animal had killed her.

He felt numb. As if, nothing could ever hurt him worse than this. Hate coursed through him. Where had the shinobi of the village been? He though about it for a moment. Yesterday was october Tenth, so that meant...

All of the shinobi were at Natsumi's birthday party.

"And, wha happened to Aoi?" He asked, his tone ice cold and full of anger the likes of which no one would ever see or feel.

Danzo answered, his tone soft. "He is currently being held in the Uchiha Police Department. He will be put on trial and most likely executed."

Naruto nodded, his mind racing as Jack sat back, intent on seeing what Naruto would do. He had guided the boy, making him stronger, teaching him all he could. He was not disappointed.

Minato sat up at that. "Aoi Rokushi is too good a shinobi to execute. He will be sent to prison for a while, but to kill him would be foolish."

Snapping his eyes to his 'father', Naruto snarled. "He killed erza-Okaa-San. No mercy should be shown!"

Frowning at the name Naruto gave his sister-in-law, Minato said. "Be that as it may, Aoi will not be executed."

Naruto sat up now, and calmly said. "If that is all, Hokage-Sama." And left. He walked through the village for a while and came to stop at his favorite place, the Hokage Monument. Sitting, he thought of all the good time he had with Erza, all the times she had bandaged his scraped knee in the place of his real mother. All the times that she had nagged at him for destroying a training ground. All these emotions jumbled upon him at once, and he did something many thought he was physically unable to do.

He cried.

He cried long and hard for the most important woman in his life, and her sudden death. He cried for Orochimaru, who had asked her to marry him some months ago.

A pair of red eyes was watching him. Lucy walked out of the woods. She had grown, as did all of the PGK of Konoha, into a very attractive girl. She still had her skirt, but her look had changed. She wore a red sphagetti strap top, her hair touching her shoulders. She wore knee high kunoichi boots, with heels on them. Her toes and fingers were painted black.

Wrapping her arms arund Naruto, who instinctevily eached out for her, she held him.

For hous she stayed with him, and when he stopped and stood, so did she. The Black Sheep of the Namikaze looked out over the village, even as the other PGK arived. "For too long has Konoha been like this. For too long has this excuse for a village caed more of strength than it's loyal shinobi. No more. From now on, we will change things. In three years time, we will show them pain. And when we do, this village will never recover.

All of them nodded. They were more loyal to him than this village, especially after the complete extermination of the Mikazuchi Family for being 'supposed' traitors, the only reason Kagura was alive being that she wasn't there at the time.

For some reason, they saw a change in Naruto's eyes. He seemed...older.

The Namikaze started to sing. The same song that represented all of them.

**Show me how to lie**  
**You're getting better all the time**  
**And turning all against the one**  
**Is an art that's hard to teach**  
**Another clever word**  
**Sets off an unsuspecting herd**  
**And as you step back into line**  
**A mob jumps to their feet**

**Now dance, fucker, dance**  
**Man, he never had a chance**  
**And no one even knew**  
**It was really only you**

**And now you steal away**  
**Take him out today**  
**Nice work you did**  
**You're gonna go far, kid**

**With a thousand lies**  
**And a good disguise**  
**Hit 'em right between the eyes**  
**Hit 'em right between the eyes**  
**When you walk away**  
**Nothing more to say**  
**See the lightning in your eyes**  
**See 'em running for their lives**

**Slowly out of line**  
**And drifting closer in your sights**  
**So play it out I'm wide awake**  
**It's a scene about me**  
**There's something in your way**  
**And now someone is gonna pay**  
**And if you can't get what you want**  
**Well it's all because of me**

**Now dance, fucker, dance**  
**Man, I never had a chance**  
**And no one even knew**  
**It was really only you**

**And now you'll lead the way**  
**Show the light of day**  
**Nice work you did**  
**You're gonna go far, kid**  
**Trust, deceived!**

**With a thousand lies**  
**And a good disguise**  
**Hit 'em right between the eyes**  
**Hit 'em right between the eyes**  
**When you walk away**  
**Nothing more to say**  
**See the lightning in your eyes**  
**See 'em running for their lives**

**Now dance, fucker, dance**  
**He never had a chance**  
**And no one even knew**  
**It was really only you**

**So dance, fucker, dance**  
**I never had a chance**  
**It was really only you**

**With a thousand lies**  
**And a good disguise**  
**Hit 'em right between the eyes**  
**Hit 'em right between the eyes**  
**When you walk away**  
**Nothing more to say**  
**See the lightning in your eyes**  
**See 'em running for their lives**

**Clever alibis**  
**Lord of the flies**  
**Hit 'em right between the eyes**  
**Hit 'em right between the eyes**  
**When you walk away**  
**Nothing more to say**  
**See the lightning in your eyes**  
**See 'em running for their lives**

Naruto finished his song, and everyone could feel what he did. Anger that the system was broken. Anger that The Hokage cared more for the military might of th village than his own family. And in three years, all hell would break loose.

Because Naruto wasn't like other kids. Oh no. He was the man who would become...

God!

AN: I'll end it there. Now before people start calling bullshit on Erza's death, just wait till next chapter. All will be explained. As for the pairing for Naruto, here it goes:

Lucy

Izuka

Lady (Devil May Cry)

Kagura Mikazuchi

Mirajane

For the others:

Augus x Hana

Zeref x Anko

Thatch x Ayame

Now, tune in next time for: It's tough to be a God or The Saints and Sinners.


End file.
